


make you feel like you never did

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's only because he's trying to see Jaebum's ridiculous face when he comes.</i>
</p><p>JB and Jackson accidentally swap bodies, so of course Jackson tries jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you feel like you never did

**Author's Note:**

> /sits down to write bts ficlets
> 
> /writes got7 porn instead 
> 
> For [this prompt](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=339) at the new [GOT7 meme](http://got7meme.livejournal.com/)! Also on **[LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/27776.html).**

It's only because he's trying to see Jaebum's ridiculous face when he comes. That's what Jackson tells himself, as he stands in front of the mirror of the bathroom, one hand on his (Jaebum's) cock, eyes locked on his (Jaebum's) face in the reflection. The confusion that comes from seeing a body other than his own there, pulling his lips into a smirk and seeing Jaebum's mouth do the same, is outweighed by the way Jackson is concentrating on jerking himself off. Really, how often do body swaps actually happen? He'd be an idiot not to take advantage of it in the best of ways.  
  
Jaebum's body isn't even that much better. Jackson's not sure why everyone's so certain it is - both of them have a similar muscular build and yeah, maybe Jaebum's a little bit taller, but he's also got a couple of months on Jackson. He can totally catch up. When he's standing like this, stripped naked and hair falling in his face, skin still pink from the shower (and  _that_  was an experience in itself), Jaebum's body doesn't even seem that tough.  
  
Jackson's reminded, for a moment, that they're both fairly young, just breaking into their twenties, and it's a wonder Jaebum's got this much stamina. He's been building up to it, wanting to see an ugly side to their leader and deciding that the best way is to find how terrible his face becomes when he orgasms, and he'd honestly though Jaebum's body would have been closer by now. Of course, part of it, Jackson reasons, is because he doesn't actually know how to jerk off in this body.  
  
Everyone's different, and it turns out that what turns Jackson on doesn't necessarily do the same for Jaebum. Sure, he can have the same jerk off fantasies, imagine a set of lips wrapping themselves around his cock, rock into his fist like he would a person he's fucking but it's not the same. Towelling off after his shower leads Jackson to the discovery that apparently their leader has a  _very_  sensitive chest and, well, he'd be stupid not to try and work that into this jerking off session.  
  
Even now, when he's finally gotten into a rhythm that this body likes, a sort of slow burn, slightly drier, rougher than Jackson usually takes it, Jaebum's body is flushing in ways Jackson never knew possible and is starting to really like. He bites his lip, looks up from under the flop of hair to see Jaebum's eyes staring back, pupils blown, looking like a mess and somehow still just as hot as he normally is. Jackson's starting to think that he'll never get to see Jaebum's face twisted up all stupidly, eyes scrunched up even more as his body reacts, as he comes, that he'll never know just how nice Jaebum's cock looks, covered in come, just starting to soften after he orgasms.  
  
Of course, it's as these thoughts run through his mind that the bathroom door opens, the sound of Jackson's own voice, the sight of his  _own_ face charging into the bathroom before he even has the mind to stop jerking off while in Jaebum's body.  
  
"You're taking far too l-" Jaebum is saying, then he takes in what he's actually seeing in front of him, suddenly speechless.  
  
There's a moment of silence, both of them too surprised to say anything until Jackson realises that 1) the door is still open and 2) he's still got his hand around his (Jaebum's) cock and promptly rushes forward to shut the door.  
  
"What the-" Jaebum says and he places two hands on Jackson's chest, pushing him away from the (now closed, and locked) door.  
  
It's strange to see his own body like this, Jackson thinks, know how the muscles underneath the clothes move but not be the one in control. Know how little effort it's probably taking Jaebum to push him up against the wall like this but to still feel the power of his grip. They're matched for musculature, but being bracketed between his own arms, Jackson has a feeling his body is the one that would win, if Jaebum tried to pin him down.  
  
He's not doing that, Jackson realises, but Jaebum is staring him down, as well as he can when they're looking at their own faces. It's like a mirror except not quite, and the eeriness hasn't faded, even after two days of experience. His expression, if Jackson is reading his own face correctly, belies confusion mixed with a generalised annoyance. Jaebum probably isn't even aware of how he's wrinkling Jackson's face right now but it's so clear when their faces are this close.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jaebum finally asks and he glances down quickly, as if to check that Jackson isn't still jerking off while in his body. Between them, somehow, Jackson-in-Jaebum's-body is still hard, not even the surprise of being caught taking the edge off.  
  
"Uh, I think that's obvious," replies Jackson, snark lacing his tone. "You see, when a dude has a boner-"  
  
" _Why_  were you doing that?" cuts in Jaebum and he clearly has less patience when he's in Jackson's body. It's a shame, because the note of authority really suits his own voice, Jackson thinks. He'll have to record himself telling off the maknaes one day.  
  
"Jackson? An answer?"  
  
He refocuses to find Jaebum is still looking at him, clearly waiting for a response and even though Jackson has his whole reasoning - every dot point listed in his head - he can't figure out how to start explaining this. "I thought your body looked tense?" he tries and by the expression Jaebum is making, he's clearly not sold.  
  
He takes a step back, at least, puts some space between Jackson's clothed body and Jaebum's naked one, seemingly at ease with the imbalance. Although, why shouldn't he be, since they've both seen it before. Jaebum crosses his arms and Jackson's honestly really impressed by how tough his body can look, especially with Jaebum behind the actions.  
  
"I mean, this whole ordeal has been really stressful for the both of us and I figured that, well, I usually feel relaxed if I jerk off after I shower, and I could give you a hand so why not just-" Jaebum's raised eyebrow makes Jackson realising he's rambling.  
  
His arms hang by his side and Jackson can't help but notice how even the softest touch, his fingertips brushing against his naked thigh, make Jaebum's skin erupt in goosebumps. The way Jaebum's staring him down still, force of his gaze running from head to toe, doesn't help.  
  
Jackson tries again. "I had a bet running with-"  
  
Jaebum's disbelief is clear so that option is out.  
  
"I..." his voice trails off and Jackson figures the truth can't hurt. "I thought it'd be funny to see your O-face. That you had to look ridiculous when you're coming - everyone does - and I wanted to prove that to myself before we switched back."  
  
He's softer now, Jackson realises as he looks down. It's kinda weird to just stare at Jaebum's cock but it's better than trying to make eye contact right now. It's all a little bit more awkward than he thought it'd be and usually Jackson's a pro at dealing with awkward situations. He can smooth over almost anything but apparently this is one instance he can't. It's not a bad cock to be looking at, really, well groomed, a bit on the thicker side but not longer than average. Pretty, even, with the way it curves slightly, most obvious when Jaebum's hard.  
  
"Can you stop staring at my dick?" Jaebum asks and Jackson's startled to see that Jaebum has stepped closer again, reached down to grab at his wrist. "And stop touching my thighs, you know I'm sensitive there."  
  
"I do?" Jackson says blankly.  
  
"You tried jerking me off and you didn't notice that?" His voice is laced with disbelief and - amusement?  
  
Apparently his face shows some of the confusion Jackson is feeling because Jaebum only steps closer, a smirk starting to emerge. "I've noticed a lot of weird stuff about your body, you know. You're not the only one who's been exploring."  
  
Jackson can feel a flush spreading over his skin and tries to step back, only to feel the cool tile press against him. "Jaebum," he breathes out and he's not sure what he expected the response to be but it's not this, not Jaebum pressing in closer, pushing down sweatpants until he's taken out Jackson's cock too, spitting to wet his and and then stroking it, like it's normal. Like anyone would, if they walked in on someone jerking off.  
  
Maybe it's the body swapping that's messed it all up but Jackson can't bring himself to care. Nothing quite makes sense, not in the least the way Jaebum is now jerking off in Jackson's body - still leaving it mostly clothed - and smiling while he does it.  
  
"What-"  
  
The smile turns into a smirk when Jaebum echoes Jackson's words from before, "isn't it obvious?"  
  
Jackson's jerked off in front of the mirror before - in his own body, even - but somehow Jaebum doing it for him, doing it now, is worlds away from those times. The shiver that runs down his spine as he watches, the way the body he's in starts to react - maybe this is what Jaebum felt when he caught Jackson in the act earlier.  
  
"I thought you wanted to see my face when I came," says Jaebum, closing in so he can feed the words into Jackson's ear. "So look in the mirror. Watch. I'll finish you off and then you can jerk me off and see your own face. A fair trade."  
  
The words almost seem odd coming from Jackson's face - instilled with the same sort of bravado that Jaebum carries, the confidence that doesn't tip into Jackson's cockiness - but it's the message that Jackson cares most about. He doesn't know what to say, or how to agree, but it turns out he doesn't have to. The next moment has Jaebum pressed against his front, rough clothes firing off signals all over his skin and a warm hand wrapped around him, grip just right, bringing him back to full hardness.  
  
Jaebum knows what he's doing with this body, Jackson realises. He knows exactly what turns himself on, what can make him a wreck, and he's obviously using it to his advantage right now, sucking hickeys onto his neck as his hand speeds up, stopping the way Jackson bucks into his fist with an almost-bruising hold at his hipbones.  
  
He pulls away for a second, makes sure he has Jackson's attention before pinching at his own body, the body Jackson is in, and stating, quite firmly and matter-of-fact, " _watch_."  
  
And over his shoulder, Jackson can see them in the mirror. The line of his own body, clothed, pressed up against Jaebum's; knowing that he's the one with blown eyes and a desperate expression, knowing that they look that  _good_  together, it's too much. Jackson wanted to know how Jaebum looks when he comes but this isn't how he expected it to happen. Jaebum is playing him like a well tuned instrument and he finds himself falling apart in a matter of moments, no need for teasing, for fantasies, for imagining anything but the way his body can pin Jaebum's, the way it feels when he has lips against his collarbones and a hand on his cock.  
  
Jackson realises the flaw a second too late, holds back a gasp as he screws his eyes shut, sees nothing but stars and light as he comes, warm, spilling into Jaebum's grip. He swears under his breath, keeps his eyes shut a little longer than necessary because he can already feel the weight of Jaebum's stare.  
  
He's panting, the rise and fall of his chest only made more noticeable by the way Jaebum is still pressed against him. When he finally opens his eyes, Jackson almost wishes he hadn't. He'd expected maybe Jaebum wiping his hands off on the fabric of his shirt, maybe not actually having to jerk Jaebum off. Obviously, he needs to get better at reading his leader because he definitely would not have expected Jaebum to already be jerking off, hand still slick with come.  
  
"You like it wet," Jaebum bites out between gasps. "Really like it."  
  
Jackson's still kind of wordless, manages an,  _I know,_  before he's slumping against the wall, letting it take his weight while he takes in the sight of his own body. Something about knowing it's  _not_  him, about the way the noises still seem like Jaebum (and they've all heard each other masturbate at some point, it's what drove part of Jackson's curiosity), something about the whole situation is ten times hotter than Jackson had expected.  
  
He barely realises he's steady on his feet again before he's closing in on Jaebum, ducking slightly to catch his (own) lips in a kiss, adding his grip to help guide the wet slide of Jaebum's actions.  
  
 _A fair trade_ , Jackson thinks, and it really is, seeing how ridiculous, but still hot, his face is while coming. Watching Jaebum give in to the pleasure, swallow his noises and feel the way he shivers, makes Jackson's body rub off, still coming and slightly oversensitive, on his own.  
  
They've made a mess of Jackson's clothes, of Jaebum's skin and Jackson thinks his mind is a bit scattered at the moment too but staring at Jaebum, at the wet red of his lips and feeling the heat of skin on skin, Jackson thinks it's probably a reasonable reaction.

-

"You never even watched my face," Jaebum says, after they've finally cleaned up.  
  
Jackson hums, for lack of a better response. He's still reeling a little from what just happened but Jaebum grabs his attention, making him jump with a pinch at the skin of his hip. "You said you wanted to watch me come, and you didn't."  
  
He sounds almost petulant and Jackson turns to look at Jaebum face on. It's still weird seeing his own features and knowing it's no reflection - that there's someone else behind it - but it should pass. Soon. Hopefully.  
  
"Are you some sort of exhibitionist? Does it get you off?" He's teasing but it's light hearted because he knows it's true for one of them at least.  
  
"We'll have to do it again," decides Jaebum and Jackson raises an eyebrow at that.  
  
"What, I don't get a say in this?"  
  
"I think," Jaebum says with a smirk, hand already travelling down, "I know exactly what you want to say."  
  
Jackson thinks about how obvious Jaebum's body is, the way his eagerness is already showing in the flush across his skin, and smiles. Maybe it isn't too bad, this sensitivity. Maybe they  _can_  do this a few more times before they change back.


End file.
